This invention relates generally to the creation of works of art and, more specifically, to a method for creating a work of fine art having the appearance of a single original work of art but that is in fact a composite of two works of art created separately.
Works of fine art, including specifically paintings, lithographs, prints, and other print-type works having the appearance of an original or limited edition product, are extremely desirable. They can also be very expensive, depending on the complexity of the work, the artist, and other factors.
Generally, a person who wishes to, for example, commission a professional artist to create an original portrait of a friend or family member can expect to pay a significant fee. The amount of that fee will depend in part on the complexity of the work commissioned. Thus, to the extent that the work includes a particularly complicated scene, the price will be higher. The cost can be prohibitive for most.
Related to the issue of cost is that of time. A complicated work of art can be time consuming for even a professional artist to create. If the piece is to be individualized for a particular customer and is to be a work of fine art, generally only one original will be created. While an original work can be copied as fine art prints using lithographic, giclee or other techniques, such copying does not permit the alteration of the original work in a manner to suit individual customers.
A need therefore existed for a method that would permit the creation of a fine work of art that is at the same time relatively easily produced in multiple fine art copies but wherein the image is also customizable to suit individual needs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for creating a work of fine art that is a composite of two separate works of fine art, wherein one of the works is generic and the other unique.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method for creating a composite work of fine art is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: creating a first work of fine art; digitizing the first work of fine art; importing the digitized first work of fine art into an image editing computer software program; creating a second work of fine art; digitizing the second work of fine art; importing the digitized second work of fine art into an image editing computer software program; using the image editing computer software program to conform the digitized first work of fine art to the digitized second work of fine art; using the image editing computer software program to paste the conformed digitized second work of fine art into the digitized first work of fine art to create a third work of fine art; outputting the third work of fine art to a fine art printing device; and printing the third work of fine art on the fine art printing device.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for creating a composite work of fine art is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: creating a first work of fine art having a permanent portion and a replaceable portion; creating a first set of four lithographic plates representing the permanent portion of the first work of fine art; creating a second work of fine art to replace the replaceable portion in the first work of fine art; creating a second set of four lithographic plates representing the second work of fine art; providing an offset lithography printing press; inserting the first set and the second set of lithographic plates into the offset lithography printing press; and printing the first set and the second set of lithographic plates onto a printing surface.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for creating a composite work of fine art is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: creating a first work of fine art having a permanent portion and a replaceable portion; digitizing the first work of fine art; creating a second work of fine art to replace the replaceable portion in the first work of fine art; digitizing the second work of fine art; creating a film version combining the permanent portion of the first work of fine art and the second work of fine art; creating a set of four lithographic plates from the film version; providing an offset lithography printing press; inserting the set of four lithographic plates into the offset lithography printing press; and printing the set of four lithographic plates onto a printing surface.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.